So Much For My Happy Ending
by Livin for your face
Summary: HarryGinny. I can read. A little test of everyone at school, a woman known as Fate, and one very mysterious man. Can they stay together forever? Or at least until they go away. But that ain't soon. HarryGinny becasue I can read.
1. Faceless Bride, Cyring Groom

The lake looked perfect and serene; the three teens sitting next to it were goofing off. Harry Potter shoved Ron Weasly, making him pretend to fall and hurt himself. Hermione Granger was laughing at the whole ordeal. They heard the bell from Hogwarts and got up in a hurry to go and eat dinner. As they all sat down, the head master Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Tonight, the staff and I have a little announcement to make. Every 10 years we like to have a ball, and you are lucky enough to be here when we have decided to have a ball. The ball will have a theme; which is a Masquerade party. And there is a age limit. The last ball we had went bad with a couple of mishaps from our younger students, so everyone in fourth year in up will be able to attend."

There were a couple of angry remarks from the younger students, but Dumbledore ignored them

"You will all choose a costume that connects to your house. You will not have dates; we will tell you how the dancing works that night. The ball will be held in 3 days, so get your dancing feet ready."

All of the girls squealed, and most of the boys groaned.

"Alas, young men don't be worried. These balls are not for entertainment for the girls, but they have to do more with the fact that that ball has a secret all its own. You will hear more about that in three days. For now, enjoy!"

They all ate their dinner, light conversation being heard over the students. When kids started to walk up to their houses, all of them wonder what was so special about this ball.

Next Day,

After last period of the day.

Ginny Weasly walked down the steps from her last class of the day, her head hurting. She loathed the astronomy tower, but her teacher said it was "a place of calm serenity." That was until Ginny had started making farting noises and the class cracked up. Ginny smiled at her good work, and bumped into her older brother Ron.

"Oh, hey there Ginny. Did you just come from the tower?"

Ginny nodded.

"I made the teacher livid. She said that the tower was "a place of calm and serenity" all up until I made some farting noises. She was pissed."

Ron smiled at his younger sister, laughing hard. She was such a boy it was funny.

"What's so funny Ron?"

Ginny turned to see her brothers best friend Harry Potter coming up behind them. Ginny quickly turned her head away so she was looking straight forward. She had never really gotten over the fact that she liked him, and she usually couldn't talk when he was around. Ron explained what Ginny had done, and Harry cracked up. He smiled at her, congratulating her on her good deed. Ginny smiled, words not coming to her. She made her way to Hermione, hoping her friend could help her with her dilemma.

"Hermione I need your help."

Hermione nodded and the slipped into the girl's bathroom. After making sure that no one was in there, Ginny told Hermione her problem.

"I-I really like Harry, oh you know that part, but I need your help with calming my nerves."

Hermione looked at her 5th year friend. Poor Ginny.

Harry and Ron sat in the common room, laughing at what Ginny had done. It had spread fast from the 5th years what she had done, and soon everybody was looking for her; but mostly the 5th and 6th year boys. Ron was getting a little angry; all the boys seemed to think he knew where his sister was at. Harry slipped out the Marauders Map and looked for Ginny or Hermione, both of which had not come back yet. They were in a bathroom on the 3 floor. He wondered what they were doing. Ron looked over his shoulder, and saw what Harry saw.

"Funny, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. Very strange.

The next day flew by, and everybody was talking about the ball. After dinner Dumbledore told the 4th years and up that they would be getting their costumes that night, and that tomorrow was a free day for everybody. There was a cheer from the younger students and the older students alike. The 4th years got their costumes first, each different group kids going to their Head of House classroom. There were 4 different sets of costumes; one for each year, and each set was split into different sex group. One for the boys, one for the girls. The 4th years came back with happy looks. Ginny went next, with her only friend from that year, Cloe. When they entered the room, it had changed. There were two doors after the original door. The one on the right was the girls and Ginny went right through it. She could see different colors, different styles, and each were a pretty as the next. But one of them caught her eye. It was a white wedding dress, and the tail was a long as her brother was tall. There were little ruffles that she saw were a lovely shade of ivory. She picked it off the rack and looked at it.

"That would look lovely on you honey."

Ginny spun around to see Professor McGonagall. She had a twinkle in her eyes.

"You think so? It isn't to white for my hair?"

McGonagall laughed.

"Your hair will look brilliant in this. Don't be afraid. This dress has made many of young girls like you lucky in love. The matching outfit in the boy's side is always moving itself through different years though. You see, every costume has a costume that matches it perfectly. Like if you were to pick an Indian princess, the boys one to match would be an Indian prince. But you never can tell. You don't usually end up dancing with the boy that has a matching outfit. The ball picks who you dance with."

Ginny smiled.

She walked over to the dressing room, and slipped out of her clothes. The dress had little straps that went over your shoulders, so it looked like a tank top. She slipped out of her bra and stepped into the gown. It fit perfectly. Every one of her curves was showed off, her arms falling gracefully down as the zipper zipped up on its own. A mask and a pair of high heels showed up in her hands, and she looked at them. She then got what the costume was. It was a Faceless Bride. She liked the idea of that. Slowly she slipped on the black heels, which made her only a slight bit taller. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on the mask. Walking out, she heard gasps. Cloe was standing right in front of her, her eyes wide. Ginny looked into the mirror behind her. McGonagall was right. She looked fabulous. Her chest looked bigger, her waist accentuated, and her legs not showing. The bottom of the dress hit the floor, making Ginny feel a whole lot happier. Cloe walked over to Ginny and put her hand on her shoulder. Ginny gasped as a necklace appeared on her neck. The pendant was a heart and in the middle was a green crystal that dangerously reminded her of Harry's eyes. The chain was gold, and Ginny smiled intently at how it matched the dress. This was going to be one interesting ball.

Getting back to the common room, Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and saw that the 6th year girls were crowding the exit. Ginny made her way into the common room, just to be attacked by Hermione.

"So, what'cha get? Is it pretty?"

Ginny looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"It is a Faceless Bride outfit."

Hermione squealed. McGonagall had explained the significance of this costume to Ginny. It was a replica of what Godric Gryffindor wife had worn to their wedding. The mask was even part of the story. McGonagall had nearly cried, telling her that she was a true Gryffindor to be so beautiful in this. Ginny watched as all of the 6th years left; smiling to herself.

Harry walked onto the room with little enthusiasm. Neville was the only one who looked excited. Harry looked at the costumes; there were rock stars to Indians, kings to princes. But only one caught Harry's eye. It was a black tuxedo, and it looked dashing. Harry picked it up, and he heard a laugh from behind him. He turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there, a smug look on her face.

"Professor, what is so funny?"

She shook her head.

"Oh nothing, just……oh nothing."

Harry was confused, but went to try the tuxedo on anyway. McGonagall thought to herself, "_This is history repeating itself all over again. From Gryffindor to all the lovely couples that costume and its match have made. This is going to be very interesting."_ She laughed.

Harry put on the white under shirt fist, then the black slacks. Lastly he put on the black coat. As he pulled down the shirts, a black mask appeared in front of him. It had tears under the eyes holes. He wondered. Slowly he slipped on the mask and stepped out the door. Ron wolf whistled, and then there were a more whistles.

"Hey Harry, want to be my date?"

said one of the boys in the room, making everybody crackup. Harry looked at himself, and he had to admit, her looked rather dashing. Ron patted Harry on the back.

"If word gets out about what you are wearing, every girl in the whole school will be over you."

Harry gave a half hearted laugh. Ron was right, every girl. He didn't like the sound of that.

The night of the big Ball.

Ginny changed into her dress, and made sure it was perfect. Slipping on the necklace, she felt a sense of warmth go over her body. She had pulled her hair back, with the help of Hermione, into a very loose half pony tail. (A/N like putting half your hair up and leaving the rest down, for all you boys P) Then Hermione had place some very pretty hair sticks in here hair under the elastic. They were placed in an x figure. Ginny looked at her handy work. With the dress on, she felt a new kind of confidence. She felt beautiful, even though every girl in her grade in her house had said so. Ginny slipped on her mask, and made sure she was absolutely ready.

"Ready for the big reveal?"

she asked Cloe. She opened the curtain surrounding her bed and Cloe gasped.

"You are so beautiful. Oh my gosh you are so pretty."

Ginny smiled at her friend, who was dressed in a pheasant's outfit. They walked down the stairs, and entered the common room.

Harry looked up in time to see to girls come down the stairs, and his heart stood still. One of them was a pheasant, but the other was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, and had on a blank mask. Around her neck was a heart shaped necklace with an emerald in the middle. A couple of boys wolf whistled just like they had when he had had on the tuxedo, but this time all the boys were staring. The girl walked quickly to a group of girls that Harry knew Hermione was in.

Hermione looked up in time to see a Faceless Bride standing in front of her, and smiled at Ginny. She was beautiful, even though you couldn't see her face. Hermione had promised that she would not tell Ron what she was wearing, because she knew that if Ron knew, he would tell Harry. Not a good idea in Ginny's mind. Hermione laughed as she saw Harry staring at Ginny, his eyes going over every part of her body. Ginny was right. Just better leave his imagination at work.

All the kids old enough to attend the ball walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. When they got there, they saw that it had transformed into a blue and white room. It had very low lighting, and there was ice on one side of the room, and fire on the other. There were tables everywhere, most of them circular, only the ones with candles and ice sculptures were long like the regular tables that were always in here. Dumbledore stood from his seat.

"Will the girls please go to my right side of the room, the boys the left?"

All of the kids separated, and Ginny and Hermione went to the right. Harry and Ron went to the left, and the looked up and down at all the girls in there costumes.

"Now, I will tell you how the Ball works. In a couple of minutes after I am done telling you what is about to happen, there will be a basket floating in front of you, and it will be full of pieces of parchment. Each piece has a number on it. Each girl has the same number as a boy on the other side of the room. When I tell you, you will go over and find the boy or girl with the same number. When you do, you may dance or talk, but you can not dance with a other boy or girl. Girls can dance together in a group, but if a girl wants to dance with a different boy than the one with her number, she will be pushed back to the boy with the same number. It is what the ball does. Many of the couples the ball makes end up getting married. Only every once in a while the ball has some fun, and makes it hard for the couple to be together. But that is for those couple to figure out later. Now lastly, the most important part of the ball. At exactly midnight, you will take off your masks, showing your true identity to your partner. The ball likes to have people fall for each other even when the don't know who it is. That is the beauty of the ball. You never know."

Was it Harry's imagination or did Dumbledore look at him, then at a girl across the room. Dumbledore waved his wand and out of no where came a basket for each side of the room. The basket started at the head of the room, and went down the line. Harry grabbed a number when it came to him. Looking at it, he saw that he had number 15.

"What number did you get?"

asked Ron.

"15. You?"

Ron looked down.

"132. What a big difference. Do you reckon that there are that many people?"

Hermione looked at her number.

"What did you get 'Moine?"

"I got 132. What did you get?"

Ginny unfolded her paper.

"I got 15. Well, I guess we should go and find the boy."

Hermione laughed.

"Lets."

She said. She took Ginny's arm and looped it through hers, and started to walk over to the boy's side of the room.

Harry sat down. He had asked a ton of girls what their number was, but not one had 15. One of them had 132, and he could tell it was Hermione, and he told her to find the boy in the pirate costume. He watched Hermione leave in her womanly pirate costume. Now he sat at a table, looking at the dancing couples. The girl in the white wedding dress sat down at a table not far from him, and got up to see if she wanted company.

Ginny sat down, and placed her hand on the necklace around her neck. All the Gryffindor boys had asked her if she had their number, but no one had it. Ginny looked up to see a handsome boy in a black tux sit next to her.

"Thought you might want some company. Look kind of lonely."

She laughed. He was right though.

"What is with your costume? Why are you crying?"

The boy touched his mask.

"Oh. Well I heard it was because ,I guess, that this suit is supposed to be after a prince, and when he was to be wed to the love of his life, she turned up in a terrible state. No one would tell me what had happened, but I guess he still loved her and they got married anyway."

Ginny smiled.

"That is nice. So, didn't find the girl with your number?"

The boy shook his head.

"Nope. You?"

Ginny shook her head. The boy (who is Harry) reached into his pocket and pulled out his number.

"What number did you get?"

Ginny took out her number.

"15. You?"

The boy looked at her. Silently he said "15." Ginny's heart sped up, and she felt happy.

"So do you want to dance, Crying Prince?"

The boy laughed.

"I would love to Faceless Bride."

Harry and Ginny danced until 11 o'clock. After that, they went out the front doors and sat out on the grounds. The found a stone bench in a secluded place near the Great Lake. They still had not a clue of to who they were dancing with, but neither of them cared. They were having a good time dancing, and now they sat on the bench, Harry's arms wrapped around Ginny tightly. Ginny had her arms around her Princes torso, and her head snuggled into his neck. Ginny felt something that she had never felt with anyone but when she was around Harry. She liked that she felt this way, but she was deathly scared to see who it was. As they sat there, she felt her Princes hand going up and down her back. She could feel goose bumps forming on her arms, and snuggled closer to her Prince for warmth. As they had light conversation, the clock got closer and closer to 12. When it started to chime 12 o'clock, Harry let go of the girl in the white dress so he could see her mask. (A/n can't really say face, can I?) Ginny looked up as the last chime went silent. The prince took off his mask, and Ginny was more than shocked to see the smiling face of Harry Potter. Now Ginny was really afraid to take off her mask.

"Surprise. You just spent the evening in the arms of the boy-who-lived. Now who are you?"

Ginny held her mask on her face.

"I-I-I can't t-tell you."

She got up in a hurry, trying to get away from Harry. But Harry grabbed her by her waist.

"No please, please tell me who you are?"

Ginny shook her head. She pulled her way out of Harry's grasp, picked up her dress and ran towards the door. The only thing that was going through her mind was,

"_Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no. This can't be happening. I just spent the night with the man of my dreams. No. I can't let him figure out who I am." _

With that Ginny ran faster. But she couldn't get away that easily. She felt a hand grab her arm, and she twirled around. Harry was looking right into her eyes, she Ginny looked away. Pulling out of his grasp again, she ran up the steps to the door, making her way into the Great Hall. She could see Ron and Hermione, their arms wrapped around eachother. Cloe was standing next to Neville, and they were holding hands. But Ginny had to quicken her pace, because now Harry and her had made a scene. She felt a hand grab her necklace, but it broke right off. Now Harry had her necklace. Ginny ran faster until she reached a girls bathroom. She could hear Harry calling her, but she didn't move. After about what seemed hours, the door opened. Ginny held her breath. The stall door next to hers opened. Then hers was opened. To her surprise, Hermione stood in front of her, a smug look on her face.

"So, this is the girl Harry was talking about. I knew something wasn't right tonight."

Harry sat on his bed, looking down at the necklace. It was beautiful, and he had to repair it after it came of the girl's neck. The girl. He cursed himself for letting her go, and now Ron was waiting for Hermione to come back and tell them who it was. Ever Seamus was wondering. Ron had a look of total curiosity as Harry handled the necklace.

"So, Harry. Did you have fun with that gorgeous girl tonight?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes. She was wonderful. So funny and smart; sporty yet elegant. She was perfect. She even liked Quidditch."

Ron threw a pillow at Harry's head.

"I think the block is in love. What do you think Seamus?"

Seamus picked up his own pillow and pretended to kiss it with great passion.

"Yup. He is in love with a Faceless Beauty."

Harry didn't laugh. He was thinking about the girl again. They looked when they heard someone come it. It was Hermione.

Hermione looked at the scene, Ron holding his pillow in front of himself, Seamus kissing his pillow, and a sad eyed Harry holding a necklace. Seamus quickly put his pillow back in it's rightful place. Ron got up and walked over to Hermione.

"Moine, please tell me that you know who that girl is. Harry is obsessing over her."

Hermione looked up at Ron, and took his hand to lead him outside the door. Seamus joined them, wanting to know who the girl was too.

"Guys, we have a major problem."

Ron looked impatient.

"What do you mean---."

Hermione cut him off.

"That girl Harry is obsessing over is Ginny."


	2. I don't know how, but II love you

Being an idiot can take it's toll. Gosh. Okay. So last chapter I forgot to do this, and I was so mad at myself.

I'm sorry if I have spelt words wrong, but I am really bad at spelling, so I have to look it up in the book.

* * *

"In love we trust that our hearts will guide us back to each other without misery."

-Izi, a.k.a Me.-

Ron looked at though someone had just smacked him over the head. "Wha-." "Yes Ron. Your little sister danced with Harry all night, and now she doesn't want him to know. You both have to give her some time. She is really shook up." Seamus looked as though he had just kissed his pillow for an hour. "Whoa. Ron, your best mate is in love with your little sister. That is bad." SMACK

Harry thought he had heard someone smack someone one, so he got up so see what was going on. When he opened the door, he saw Hermione holding Ron back, and Seamus doubled over. Harry went to Seamus's side, not knowing what had just happened. "What is going on here Hermione?" Seamus answered instead. "Ron over here smacks me for just saying the obvious. You're in love with-." He didn't finish. Harry looked down at Seamus, who was looking back up at him. "Oh shit. I just run my mouth again and now Ron's gonna kill me. Shit." Harry let go of Seamus's arm and looked at Hermione. "Who is he talking about?' No one spoke. Harry just gave it up. He was never going to find the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Next day at lunch time,

In the Great Hall.

Ginny sat away from Harry and Ron. She sat by herself, her hair over her face. Every once in a while she would see Hermione look at her. She would give her a sympathetic look than go back to her conversation with Harry. Ginny was in ear shot, and could hear every word that they were saying. Harry was talking about finding the girl he had danced with. "Harry, you should just give it up. She is probably just really shy. I mean you are Harry Potter. She was just probably really shock to see the boy she was dancing with was the "Boy-Who-Lived". Just give it a rest." Harry looked at Ron angrily. But then he looked at Hermione. Slowly he got up and walked away. He came down and sat right next to Ginny.

Harry sat down next to Ginny, not wanting to sit next to his best friends when they weren't going to listen to him. "Hey Ginny." Ginny looked up at him and for a second he saw the eyes of the girl he had seen last night. "H-hi." Harry noticed how she stuttered, but didn't take it too heavily. "Did you have a fun time at the ball?" Ginny seemed to falter. Her mouth was open, but she wasn't saying anything. "I-I I had a good time. It was fun to not have classes all day long." Harry laughed at that last part. Ginny's stomach was doing flips, and she was afraid she was going to puke. "What was your costume?" Ginny looked at him, her eyes wide. Suddenly, Harry had a feeling she was hiding something. "Ginny, are you alright?" She nodded, but she didn't look at him. Quickly, she got all of her things, and she got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry was about to follow her, but Hermione stopped him. He sent her an angry look. "Harry, just leave it. She is really tired." Harry now gave her a questioning look. "How would you know?" Hermione swallowed. Instead of answering him, she looked down at her food and ate. He groaned. His friends were no help.

Ginny sat in her room, a piece of parchment in front of her, a quill in her hand. She had this crazy idea on how to tell Harry that he had danced with her. She was going to write a little note, put it next to his bed, and then BAM! But it was harder than it sounded. She was having a hard time writing not too much, but then she needed to say the right thing. Finally she had the perfect note.

_Crying Prince (or Harry)_

_I am so sorry about the night at the Ball. I truly am. I was just very scared, and very surprised to find out that I was dancing, talking, and sitting in the arms of Harry Potter. I want you to know who I am, even though you already know me. So please come to classroom 39 on the 1__st__ floor. Meet me before midnight; I want it to be just like the ball._

_Signed,_

_The Faceless Bride._

(A/N As you are reading this, Harry is reading it now.) Harry's heart pounded. He looked at the clock. It was only 9 o'clock and he wanted to see her now. He got up in a hurry, and went down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione. He found them on front of the fire, Ron's arms wrapped around Hermione. He smiled, happy that they were past fighting, and were now getting along. Sitting down next to Ron he handed him the note. Ron read it over quickly, and then handed it to Hermione. Hermione smiled up at Ron, and then looked at Harry. "So I can not only guess, but I can say with great confidence, that you are going to go?" Harry looked at her, and nodded. He was going to find out who she was.

(A/n. Hahahaha. I just realized that I skipped a couple of hours. Just go with it.)

Ginny slipped on her dress, and her mask. Putting on the high heels she wondered if Harry was going to bring the necklace. She hoped so. Cloe was standing right behind her. "You look amazing. Good luck." Ginny smiled. It was 11:50. She had to move quickly. Throwing her clock over her dress, she waited till Hermione gave her the signal that it was clear to go. She walked into the common room, and then ran out the door. Heading for the first floor, she moved quickly. When she got to the classroom, she moved across it quickly to hide in the corner. About 4 minutes later, someone else entered the room. She looked up to see Harry, his messy hair catching the light from outside the window. He shut the door, and stood there. Ginny got up, and she saw his head turn towards her. He crossed the room in a heart beat, and she let him hold her. She backed up a little, and she could take off her mask. She heard the clock ring the first chimes of midnight, so she quickly reached up to take off her mask. "Wait! You should put on your necklace." Harry gently wrapped the necklace around her neck, clasping it in the back. Ginny felt like she had just been shocked. Her neck was on fire, and her knees wanted to give way. As the last chime echoed through the castle, she reached up slowly to take off her mask. She pulled off the mask, and let it fall to the ground. Harry looked right into her eyes. "Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. Harry reached forward and touched her check. Her knees gave way, but Harry wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. He looked right into her eyes and kissed her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She had dreamed of this day, and now it was happening. Harry pushed her up against the wall gently. Harry let his hands move on their own, and Ginny moaned a little as his hands went down her sides. They broke apart to look at each other. Harry smiled sweetly. "Ginny, I-I don't know if I can say this when I have only spent one night with you alone, but I-I love you. I love you for who you are, not your name. I-I……" Ginny cut him off by kissing him. "Oh Harry." She kissed him again. Harry gently kissed her forehead. He picked her up, sweeping her off her feet. He threw the Invisibility Cloak over the both of them and carried Ginny back to the common room. She laughed almost the whole way, Harry spinning around every once in a while. When they finally reached the common room Harry took off the cloak, and placed Ginny on the ground gently. Looking right into her eyes, he kissed her sweetly. Ginny smiled at him. "Good night Gin." Ginny smiled again. "Good night My Prince." Harry reluctantly let her go, not wanting to go out of her presence.

Harry lay on his bed, telling Ron only what he wanted him to know. "Harry, did you kiss my baby sister?" Harry nearly chocked. "Um, you won't hurt me if I say yes will you?" Ron shook his head. "Why would I do that? I mean, I am happy for you. I trust my sister with anyone else. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Harry smiled. No, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

The next day, only Ron Hermione Harry and Ginny knew that Harry and Ginny were going out. But it didn't stay that way for long. Even though Ginny and Harry held hands under the table, some one must have seen it, because by lunch everyone was talking about it. Ginny was getting loads of questions; most of them about were she really the girl in the white bride's gown. All Ginny could do was nod. Most of the girls were jealous of her and most of the boys jealous of Harry as usual. Neither of them cared, they were happy as could be. After dinner they found a secluded place and spent the whole time talking. It eventually led to kissing, what they seemed to do a lot. That night, Harry lay in bed, thinking about Ginny. He was so happy with her, and he would never give her up, not for anything. Not even for Voldemort. As he drifted off into a deep sleep, he saw Ginny's beautiful red hair.

A tiny _pop_ and a little cough; a woman with long white hair stood in front of the portrait to get into the Gryffindor common room. "Oh yellow straws. I don't know the password. Darn." With another tiny _pop_ she went past the portrait into the common room. Quickly she made her way up to the boy's dormitories, and there she saw the infamous Harry Potter, sleeping flat on his back. She really didn't want to do this, but she had to test his love for Ginny, and wanted to test her love for him. She pulled out a piece of paper; tapping it with her finger, all of the memories of Harry and Ginny being a couple disappeared on to the paper. All the happy memories were collecting on that piece of paper, all of them small little blue orbs. She really didn't want to do this, but she was Fate, and she had to do this. She watched as all the memories wrote themselves on the paper. Tomorrow no one would remember that Harry and Ginny were a couple. But Harry would be in a state, and only the one that Harry loved the most could possibly wake him up. If it was Ginny, then they would be having more trouble. But that was for later. "Oh muggle talk, I hope Dumbledore is still awake. He has to know this, bubble water this is boring." She jumped up and with a tiny _pop_ she went into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore jumped in surprise, his eyes wide in surprise. "Why Fate. It has been too long. What gives me this unexpected surprise?" Fate stood with her hands in her hair. "Well Dumbledore, you must know Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? Well, I have made a little adjustment in their relationship." Dumbledore nearly feel over from laughing. "We have another love story don't we?" Fate nodded. "We also have a little bit of a fairy tail ending to this." Dumbledore shook his head. This was going to be fun.

* * *

After this chapter is gonna be the Snow White part. If you kind of get it now, then you will be able to understand how this is going to go. Please review.

-Izi-


	3. Goodbye for just a weekend

Hey everybody.

I am just letting you guys know that I am working hard on the next chapter, and I have to go to my dads for the weekend, and he don't have internet. I will probably be back and updating on Tuesday, and after that I am gone again to my dads on Wednesday and Thursday. Probably won't be able to update till Sunday.

Thanks to all my reviewers, for reviewing of course. I really appreciate it.

I will let you know one thing about the next chapter though. (Lol. This is the same thing I typed on my other Ginny/Harry story. Lol again.)

Fate is going to have a huge part. She is quite a ditz if you haven't gotten that little feeling from her. She likes to say cute little things.

Luna Lovegood will be popping up in this chapter. She is going to help a lot.

If you haven't already gotten my vibe, next up is Snow White. And Harry is Snow White. Ginny is going to be like the Prince.

I am putting a new character in, my own actually. If any of you have ever seen Mean Girls, then you will understand what this character is like. She is gonna be like the most popular girl in that movie, the number 1 plastic. Hahahahahaha.

So ya. This next chapter is gonna be like the last, but this one is probably going to show a little more of my romantic side. If I have one??????

I will also be putting a song I wrote in there. It is a very nice song. It will show the struggle with Harry and Ginny.

Thanks again.

Be back on Tuedsay.

-Izi-


	4. Omg Where is Ginny?

Ron woke up, and instantly yelled with surprise. Harry was lying in what looked like a glass coffin, and the coffin was floating. Seamus walked over to the coffin, touching it carefully. Harry was laying on a red and gold blanket, and red and gold pillows. His glasses were off, and Ron had to admit. Harry didn't look as good with is glasses off.

"Whoa. What the bloody hell is this?"

"Tell you the truth; it kind of reminds me of a muggle fairy tail my dad once told me. What was it, Born White, or Cow White? Oh wait. It was Snow White. But the person in the casket was a girl………."

They heard a bang and both turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall. Ron quickly grabbed a blanket and hid under it.

"Ronald, please tell me, did you hear anything last night? Did you see anything last night?"

Ron shook his head.

"N-no sir."

McGonagall made her way over to the coffin. Gently she moved the coffin downstairs, to where she set it in the common room for the time being. Everyone was looking at it, and most of the girls squealed. One of them nearly fainted. A buzz of conversation started up between all of them.

Hermione woke up with a headache. Getting out of bed, not worrying what she looked like she slowly made her way down the stairs to where she saw Ron and Seamus talking to Dumbledore. Going over to them, they stopped talking to look at her. She wasn't really dressed properly (it was Saturday) and her hair was a rat's nest.

"H-Hermione. What is wrong with your hair?"

Hermione pointed her wand at her head and her hair was in a perfect bun.

"What do you mean?"

Seamus pointed at the coffin.

"Look at that. That is Harry's new bed."

Hermione gasped like the rest of the girls, all of them trying to get a good look at it. Ginny came down the stairs silently and scared Ron.

"Ginny! Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

She mumbled something incoherent and walked over to Hermione.

"Moine, I have a head ache. And a back ache. Got anything to fix it?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry Ginny. I have a head ache too, and if I did have something to fix it, I would've by now."

Ginny looked at the glass coffin. Inside was Harry Potter. She sighed. She could only wonder what was going to happen next.

Every girl in the whole castle had heard about Harry's state by lunch. Dumbledore had explained how he would wake up. Now every girl was going to the empty class room, signing their names, and trying to wake him up. No one had done so yet.

This was how Ginny understood it.

You had to be a girl. Duh.

You were to kiss his check.

If he moved at all, then you were permitted to kiss his lips.

After that, he would either wake up, or………no one really knew the next part.

The whole girl population had tried, and as Dumbledore looked at the long list, he sighed. There were only about 4 girls who hadn't tried, and they were Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbot. He would have to round them up to see what happens when they tried. He was greatly interested in seeing if it was going to be Ginny or Hermione. That would be weird, he thought with a laugh.

(a/n remember, he forgot that Harry and Ginny were a couple, but only remembers that Harry fell hard for a girl. He doesn't remember much about the ball either. He was drunk. You didn't know that but I did. Hahahahahaha)

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Hannah made their way to the empty class room the held Harry. They all knew why, but none of them were really interested in the issue. Yes they were all concerned, but they just really didn't think they would wake him up. As they reached the class room, Luna stared off into the distance. Ginny noticed and stayed back as the others went through the door.

"Today isn't going to be normal Ginny. This whole situation isn't normal."

When she was done talking, she seemed to snap back to reality; but with Luna's dreamy voice, you could never really tell if she was off in Lala land or in the normal world.

When Ginny and Luna entered the room, they were greeted by a quill and a piece of parchment. They both signed their names. Hermione had kissed Harry on the forehead, and then lightly patted his cheek. He didn't move one bit. Hannah was already walking out the door. Luna kissed him gently on his cheek, but nothing happened. Now everyone in the room was looking at Ginny. Hermione grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her out of the room. Ginny went over to Harry, her heart skipping as she looked at his peaceful figure. She picked up his glasses and placed them in their rightful place. Now he looked better. She leaned down gently and kissed his cheek gently. As she pulled her head back up, Harry's hand reached up and grabbed her shoulder. Ginny gasped. She hadn't been expecting this. She knew what she had to do.

Gently she leaned down and kissed him. The next thing she knew, Harry's arms had wrapped around her waist and had pulled her down on top of him. She groaned inwardly, placing her hands on the sides of his face. As she pulled back slowly, she opened her eyes to see Harry's brilliant green ones staring at her.

"Ginny. You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself either handsome."

They both laughed. Ginny slowly got off of Harry, and Harry sat up slowly. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt and Ginny could barely breathe as he grabbed her waist and kissed her again.

Dumbledore smiled at Fate.

"See. Their love lasted the test of fate. Now can you leave them alone?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I have one more test I have to do to prove the stars wrong. Sorry."

With a tiny _pop_ she was gone. Dumbledore sighed. He only wished this time it wasn't so hard.

Harry and Ginny spent the whole rest of the after noon in each others arms. Ginny had told him the whole story of what had happened to him, and Harry was just in a daze. He loved the sound of her voice; it was like an angel was speaking to him. Every so often he would kiss her forehead.

"Harry?"

"Ginny?"

"I was wondering. Why could I wake you up?"

"Actually Ginny, I have no clue why. Maybe………it is because……… I love you?"

Ginny smiled at him, her cheeks burning. Harry leaned her chin up and kissed her passionately. She leaned back her head, making him work to keep the kiss up. He leaned into her, and soon they were both lying on the grass. Harry broke the kiss, but only for a second. His lips touched hers again and Ginny groaned. Just Harry's touch was sending chills up her spine. His hand was traveling very slowly, going down her side where he let it rest at her thigh. Ginny placed her hand on his chest and she nearly choked as she felt his abs. Harry's tongue entered her mouth, and they both moaned.

"Just cause she woke you up don't mean you can go and snog her like this!!!!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart, but Harry didn't move off of her. Ron stood only a few feet away, Hermione holding him back.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry, get off of my sister. Get off of her right now!"

Harry didn't move. Ginny was holding his shirt tightly. He couldn't and wouldn't move.

"Harry isn't going anywhere."

Harry nearly shriveled up into a ball at the tone of her voice. It was dark and angry.

"Yes he is. You are _my_ baby sister."

"And I am 15 and am capable of taking care of myself."

"But you're too young to think for yourself. Harry get up!"

Harry was thinking of something smart to say to make him shut his mouth.

"Only if you stop snogging my sister first Ron."

Ron stared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Hermione is as much as my sister to me as you are Ginny's older brother."

Hermione shoot him a happy smile.

"See Ron. Just leave them alone. Honestly I don't know what got into you. One second you are happy as could be, and the next you walk right out here and lead me right to these two."

Ron was speechless. Ginny had the biggest smirk on her face. Harry smiled lovingly at her, and Hermione dragged Ron away from the pair.

"That was brilliant Harry."

"Not as brilliant as you."

Ginny smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her once again.

By lunch the next day, everything living thing in the castle knew that Ginny and Harry were in love. And neither of them could be happier. As the days got colder and colder, Ginny and Harry would retreat to an abandoned class room to talk and be alone. Everyday they got closer and closer. By Winter Break, they weren't ever seen apart when not in classes. Harry was going to the Burrow for Christmas, and Ginny was clearly happy and excited. Harry was just as happy as Ginny was. He wanted to spend the holiday with her. Harry could clearly tell that Ron was felt guilty for what he had done, because Harry hadn't seen him and Hermione snogging once. When it came time to board the train to go to the Burrow, Harry couldn't find Ginny. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her. Hermione assured him that she was already on the train. And much to his assurance, he got a little note from her that she had decided to go home by Floo Network. He smiled at the little heart she had after her name. When they got to Kings Cross, the were greeted by Charlie. He was going to be escorting them to a wizard pub where they would Floo to the Burrow. Harry was the last into the fireplace, and when he popped up in the living room he heard Ron laugh. Harry's glasses feel off his face, and for a second the room was a blur. Then he felt someone place his glasses on his face gently, and looked down to see Ginny smiling up at him. He hugged her, then walked over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug. Mr. Weasley only shook his hand. He seemed to have something he wanted to talk to the kids about.

"So, I heard that there was a ball at Hogwarts. How was it?"

Hermione was the only one with the guts to tell him.

"It was beautiful. Half of the room was ice, and the other half fire. The great hall was beautiful."

"And what were your costumes? I want you all to answer me this time."

"Mine was a pirate dad."

"And mine was a womanly pirate."

"I was a faceless bride."

"And I was the crying prince."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and Ginny with huge eyes.

"You both were what?"

"The faceless bride and the crying prince. Is something wrong?"

"Well, honey. Me and your father were those exact same people. I don't suppose you two aren't………….."

"Mum, what are you saying?"

" Harry and Ginny are going out."

Everyone looked at Ron; his face was a bright maroon. Charlie looked at Harry; if looks could kill, Harry would have been dead in a moment.

" Harry's what?"

" Harry isn't doing anyting wrong. I hate how my older brothers are so over protective of me mum."

Ginny stormed up the stairs, her hair flying after her. Harry looked at his shoes, just now noticing how there was a white stripe in his laces. Mr. Weasley was the first to speak.

" Harry, we all know you very well, it is just that that is our little girl. We just don't want her hurt. It's not that we trust you; we just naturally feel the need to protect her. Charlie isn't going to kill you; he's just a little surprised. That's all."

Harry nodded.

"I'll go and see if she is okay, if that is okay with you?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. Harry made his way up the stairs to Ginny's room. When he opened the door, he looked around for Ginny. He couldn't see her anywhere. He looked under the bed and in the closet but he couldn't find her.

"Ginny? Ginny, come one. This is not funny. Ginny you are scaring me. Ginny?!"

Harry didn't get a response. His heart pounded in his ears. Where could she hav gone off to? He ran down the stairs, where he was met my wondering gazes.

"Ginny's gone."

* * *

Muhahahahaha. This is going to be a great next chapter. Stay with me. I am hurrying up on the next chapter. 


	5. Best Christmas Ever

This chapter was so hard to write. I hate people who abuse others. Grr.

But the ending is happy.

* * *

Best Christmas Ever.

Mrs. Weasley was the first up the stairs, calling Ginny's name the whole way. Charlie looked outside, while Ron and Hermione looked in the rooms upstairs. Harry went with Charlie.

"Harry, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't and wouldn't do anything. What do you think I would do to her?"

They stood there, looking right at each other.

"I……I don't think you would do anything. It's just hard to trust any one with your little sister, you know? You don't want her hurt, cause she is the only one we all got."

Harry nodded. Charlie was forgetting that Ginny was Harry's girlfriend. The only one he had. They kept looking, not giving up until they had searched everywhere. Harry had a sinking feeling that she was taken by Voldemort, but he wasn't letting his brain think that. Charlie sat down near a tree stump, his face in his hands.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Mrs. Weasley sat at her kitchen table, her head in her hands. She was crying. Who would take her beautiful daughter away from her? Who would do such a thing? She refused to believe that it was Voldemort. She refused. It couldn't be Harry's fault. He was up in his and Ron's room and Hermione said he was really upset. Mr. Weasley sat in front of the fire, his face illuminated by the flames. His little girl. His baby girl. She had been taken away from him. When he found out who had taken her, he would rip them limb from limb. He wasn't the only man in the house hold that was thinking the same thing. 

(Ginny's P.O.V)

It was dark. That was all I knew. It was dark and damp. I reminded me of a dungeon. I could hear people yelling my name, and I could have sworn I had heard Harry yell in frustration. I wanted to see him so badly. All I had done was run to my room, and the next thing I knew, some weird looking lady with light blue hair and blue eyes. She looked so nice. Now she locked me up in a freaking cellar. I was so angry. I had tried to get away, but she had taken my wand. I snuggled deeper into my shirt, hoping I could stay warm. I gasped as a jacket appeared on my torso. I recognized it as one of Harry's. I snuggled into it, hoping it would put me closer to Harry. Sitting down on the ground, I felt like a part of me is missing. I heard some thing moving on the other side of the room, and turned in time to see only a little light and a grassy hill out side the room. I couldn't see the face of the person coming in, but I could see the frame of the person's body. It's a man. I'm sure.

(Normal P.O.V)

Harry thought he heard a scream. He cringed as he looked out the window and heard some more. Ron was standing next to him, his eyes wide.

"That sounds like Ginny's scream."

Harry looked at him, his eyes wide.

"What did you say?"

"That sounds like-"

Ron looked at Harry, and realized what he had just said. They raced down the stairs and out the door. More screams filled Harry's ears, and he grabbed his broom. Mounting, he flew off in the direction of the screams. Ron was on his own broom; Ron flew below Harry in a frantic search. They had attracted the attention of Charlie, who was now following them. Harry flew faster as the screams got louder and louder. But then they got quieter. He flew back to where they were the loudest, and looked straight down. There was a little hill in the ground, then a hole. He landed, looking at the ground.

"Ginny!"

(Ginny's P.O.V)

Harry. I could hear Harry yelling my name. But I couldn't yell back. The man, more like a monster, was nearly killing her. But I wasn't going to die. He was torturing me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I tried not to scream again as another blast of blue light hit me. My whole body was on fire, and I desparatley tried to yell something.

"GINNY! GINNY!"

I was too tired to say anything. Instead I silently whispered my answer.

"Harry. I'm right under you. Please Harry. Just blast the hill. Just blast the goddamn thing. Please."

I screamed, trying not to. Wait. If I didn't scream, Harry wouldn't know I was here. Looking at the man cursing me, I rolled over on my side gasping for air. Everything was quiet for a second. Looking back at the door, the man was gone. I sat up, trying with all my might to get myself off the ground. Standing, I hit my head on the ceiling. Damn, how did that guy stand in here? I heard sobbing, and could hear two other voices.

"Why did it get so quiet?"

"I hope she ain't dead."

The first person was Ron. The next was Harry. It was Charlie that was crying.

"Ron! Charlie! Harry! Help me!!!"

I yelled as loud as I could, hoping they would hear me.

"Ginny? Ginny, where are you honey?!"

I heard a huge bang, and half the ground around me blew up. Screaming in fear, is hid my face. I looked up just as Charlie picked me up off the ground in a hug.

"Ginny. Oh Ginny. You scared the hell out of us. What happened? Who took you? Why were you screaming?"

I didn't want to answer right now. I wrapped my arms around my big brother and started to cry. I hurt in every way. Charlie set me down carefully, and Ron kissed me on the forehead. Looking up at him, I smiled. I looked around. Where was Harry?

"Harry fainted over there. I guess he was just so scared."

I climbed out of the huge hole we stood in and saw him. He was lying on the ground, one of his hands over his heart, and the other was over his eyes.

"Harry?"

He looked up at me, a goofy smile on his face. I crawled over to him. He was breathing hard and his chest was going up and down. I gently took his hand off his face and placed it on mine. He sat up and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"I love you."

(Normal P.O.V)

Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Ginny out of her sight the rest of the break. And no one could blame her. Harry wouldn't let Ginny out of his arms. You didn't ever see them apart. Ginny had some scars on her stomach and back, and along with that she had some very large gashes on her legs. She was a walking battle zone, as Ron teased her. He didn't dare say that in front of everybody else, but Harry had heard it once and slapped him across the face. Ron had said nothing to Ginny after that.

For Christmas they had the whole family over. George and Fred came, along with Bill. Fleur was in France with her parents for the holiday. Hermione stayed with them, leaving one day to see her parents. Harry stayed with them, obviously. Him and Ginny spent long nights talking, holding hands, snogging, and lying in each others arms. Mrs. Weasley had walked in on them once when they were asleep lying close together. She had just smiled and put a blanket over them. She had bet George that they would get married; 5 Galleons. He had taken the bet.

Mr. Weasley placed a huge Christmas tree in the front yard. Every kid had helped decorate it with out magic. Harry, Ron and Ginny used brooms, going to the tallest part of the tree and placing tinsel and orbs on the branches. Ginny put the star on the top. The all sat on ground near the tree drinking hot coco and eating sugar cookies. Hermione sat next to Ron, who was trying to get her cookies and coco. Hermione was laughing as he tickled her. Harry looked away from them and looked at Ginny. Even though she had a couple of bruises on her face, she still looked happy and beautiful. Leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him, her brown eyes searching his greens. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled at Fate for the umpteenth time. 

"So, after that can you leave them alone? Ginny was traumatized enough. Can you please leave them alone?"

"I guess I have to. I am finally done. Now it is time to _deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la_."

Dumbledore laughed at her enthusiasm. He looked back at the smiling couple. The best Christmas ever.

* * *

As you can tell, I am done. I don't know if I should keep going. Make it harder for them? Do tell? 

-Izi-


	6. Greatest present ever

_Mkay. Ohkay. I like this chapter. It is kind of off the topic of Fairy Tails, but it is leading to something of a Fairy tail. I really like this chapter. I was fun to write._

* * *

For Christmas, Harry got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a book from Hermione, and a box of Fred and George's products. Harry sat in the middle of warping paper, laughing at Ron as he went red at his mom's sweater. It was a horrible maroon color, but Fred had changed the r in the middle to a big heart with a "H.G" in the middle. Ginny sat next to Harry, her hand on his thigh. Harry looked at her, smiling.

"Where is your for me Gin?"

She smiled at him evilly. Grabbing his hand she dragged him us the stairs to her room. As soon as the door shut, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her back, pushing her closer to his body. She pushed him to her bed, where he laid down obediently. They heard the door lock, and Ginny walked over to her closet. Harry closed his eyes, wondering what in the world she wanted to give him. He felt her hands on his chest, and opened his eyes. She was standing in a dark green robe. He sat up, and when her robe fell off, Harry thought he was on cloud nine.

Mrs. Weasley had watched Harry and Ginny go up the stairs, smiling to herself. They seemed to not have to talk to each other. Molly looked at her husband, smiling. They had fallen in love so young, and had kids so young. She didn't have the heart to yell at Harry and Ginny, because it would be setting a bad example.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of their day in Ginny's room. Harry thought making love to Ginny was the greatest thing in the world, but every once in a while he was reminded by himself that they were still very young. He moaned as Ginny nipped his ear. She was smiling at him, her hair falling down around her face. Her brown eyes were full of lust and need, and he knew that his eyes shown the same thing. Stroking her stomach where her scars were. She cringed, he knew they were sensitive. He flipped her over and kissed the scars. He could feel her squirm under his gently touch. He stroked her face, kissing her forehead.

They all went back to school all happy. Ron and Hermione were a happy couple, and Harry and Ginny had gotten so close that even the Slytherins were interested in their relationship. Ginny watched her stomach closely, making sure she wasn't pregnant. Harry was focusing on his school work, which had gotten harder. Ginny had to start getting ready for her O.W.L.S, and with Harry's help she it wasn't long before she was as ready as ever. Harry seemed to notice a slight change in Ginny's attitude. She had gotten a lot calmer, and she wasn't getting as mad as she usually would at some pretty aggravating things. Harry wondered if it was just from all the stress being released, or from something totally different.

Hermione was concerned about Ginny. She rarely saw her eat, and she was a lot calmer and didn't have that much of a temper. So she decided to talk to her about it. She saw Ginny going into the girl's bathroom one night, so she excused herself from the conversation she was having with Ron and followed Ginny in. When she entered, she saw Ginny washing her hands.

"Ginny, we have to talk."

"Okay. Then talk."

"Well, you haven't eaten a lot lately, and your attitude has changed a lot. Are you alright?"

"Um…………don't tell Harry yet, but I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh Ginny, that is so awesome. Harry will be so happy. We always knew he wanted a huge family."

Ginny hugged Hermione.

"I just have to test myself. And about the eating, I have been eating stuff in my room. I usually am not hungry at dinner."

Hermione hugged Ginny again, laughing.

"Okay. And I won't tell Harry until we are sure."

Ginny laughed at they walked out the door back to the common room.

Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the fire playing wizards chess. As usual, Ron was beating Harry in a landslide. Both the boys looked up as the girls walked in laughing. Ron shot a glance at Harry, who just shrugged. Ginny sat down on the couch, looking at the chess board.

"Harry, you're doomed."

"I think I knew that the second I started losing."

"Wait. I think Harry has Ron in checkmate."

Everyone looked at Hermione, then at the board. Harry burst out laughing, followed by Ginny.

"I really do have him in checkmate. Wow. I finally beat Ron."

Ron sat back, looking grim.

"Oh come on Ron. Give him a good laugh. He hasn't beaten you in years."

"Yeah, I know 'Moine."

The next day was uneventful, unless you think Malfoy getting hit in the head by Peeves eventful. Ginny watched her stomach, and she started to eat at dinner. Soon, Hermione and her were back in the bathroom, but this time, they were looking at her stomach.

"Ginny, your stomach is growing. You are pregnant!"

"I still don't know."

"Fine then. Here, take this potion. If you burp, then you are pregnant. If you don't, then you aren't."

Ginny drank, and much to Hermione's liking, she burped.

"You are pregnant. Oh my god. I am so happy for you, and of course Harry. You are going to tell him aren't you?"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

Hermione shrugged. Ginny linked arms with her and they made their way to dinner.

Harry sat in the common room after dinner. Ginny was sitting with her head on his chest, her eyes shut. She could feel Harry breathing, his chest moving slowly. She looked up into his eyes, and saw that he looked quite tired.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry turned his body so he was facing her and Ginny felt anxious.

"Remember Christmas?"

'How could I not?"

His eyes were full of love and desire. Ginny knew she had to just blurt it out.

"Well, you always said you wanted a big family. Why not start now?"

Harry felt a lump in his throat. She was having his baby?

"Y-your having-g a baby?"

Ginny nodded. Harry felt a tear escape his eye. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"I'm going to be a dad."

He nearly breathed the sentence into her hair. They sat there, not letting go of each other for about an hour until Ron and Hermione came and congratulated them. Harry was still in shock. He kept saying the same phrase over and over again.

"A father."

Ginny laughed every time he said it.

Dumbledore sat in his office, listening to McGonagall's concerns.

"Something isn't right. Miss Weasley is not herself. Neither is Mr. Potter. They seem very happy."

"Have you thought that maybe they are happy because they are together, Minerva?"

"Yes, but Ginny has a lump on her stomach. What if she is pregnant?"

"You don't think Harry is that irresponsible?"

"I don't think he is, but maybe it was a in the moment thing. You must know that?"

"Yes, in fact I do. But I do not believe that Ginerva is pregnant."

"Would you like me to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes. Watch Ginny closely for signs of a stomach. In the mean time, I will contact Molly."

Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace, stuck his head in and yelled "Molly Weasley". At once Molly came into view, and then she popped up in his office.

"What is it Dumbledore? Please say my kids aren't in any trouble?"

"No, no, Molly. Your kids are fine, at least we think. Please sit down."

Molly sat down slowly. Her eyes never left Dumbledore. She was a mother, she was always wary.

"You must already know that your daughter is romantically linked to Harry Potter?"

"I do know. Why?"

"Well, we are not positive yet, but we think that Ginny may be pregnant."

Molly smiled to herself. Dumbledore saw the light in her eyes and chuckled.

"You seem happy, do you not?

"It's just that it reminds me of Arthur and I. But of course we waited until we were almost graduating. Are you sure, or is it still a theory?"

"It is quite a myth right now. Minerva has noticed a slight change in their attitudes, and of course Ginny's stomach. It is not huge, but Minerva noticed a slight lump."

Molly placed her hand on her heart.

"Molly may I ask you, when do you think they got the time to…..well you know?"

"Over Christmas break. You heard how Ginny was taken by that evil man. Harry got quite worked up over it. Ron told me that he had fainted when they had finally found her. On Christmas day we were all in the living room, opening presents, and laughing at Ronald. Ginny lead Harry upstairs and they stayed in her room all day."

"Alas, a Christmas present to remember?"

"Yes, I think Harry will remember it forever. He always told me he wanted a big family. That is why he loved it at our house. So many kids to talk to."

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I was going to have Ginny and Harry come up here to talk to them; I'm not sure if Minerva is sending them up or not."

There was a movement behind the door, and Harry and Ginny walked in. They were hand-in-hand and both looking quite jubilant.

"Harry, Ginny; please come in and have a seat."

Ginny hugged her mother, and sat down. Harry hugged Molly, then took a seat next to Ginny.

"Do you have any idea why you are here?"

"We did something wrong, like always?"

Both adults laughed.

"Usually you are, but today we are here for a simple reason. Professor McGonagall has informed me of a change in both of your attitudes and of Ginny's eating. We only wonder why?"

Ginny looked over at Harry, who just stared back. They seemed to be talking without speaking.

"Actually, mum, I have some news for you and the rest of the family."

Molly got ready to act surprised.

"I'm kind of pregnant."

Molly did a pretty good job of being surprised.

* * *

_Mkay. I am finished. I will have a new chapter next week._

_izi_


End file.
